gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Calidi
Calidi is a genderfluid shapeshifter currently staying in the Isle of Stars. He used to share a body with Mirai. Both are considered members of the Assassin Squad Appearance Male Calidi is a small man, with a height of 5'4''(163 cm). He has black hair that tends to curl up at the ends, as well as round, red eyes with white pupils. His rosy skin is very poke-able. Although of fairly athletic build, he doesn't seem accustomed to his body and will frequently stumble around or misjudge a step. He pretty much only wears one outfit, which consists of a black vest over a red dress shirt. He also wears black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes that he likes because they clack loudly against the floor. The tie is less of a staple; sometimes he wears it, sometimes he doesn't. This is the appearance he most commonly has. It is also his real appearance. Female Her skin tone, hair color, and eye color remain the same. However, her hair is much longer, reaching the bottom of her back. She also becomes taller, with a new height of 5'8'' (177 cm), and her body shape changes to a more feminine one. The vest and tie are gone, and her dress shirt is now white and unbuttoned. Suspenders are clipped to her black dress pants. In this form, she also wears black, heeled ankle boots. After his operation, he's acquired a series of wounds all over his body. There are gashes along his arms and thighs. An I-shaped incision runs down the length of his abdomen, with one cut going across his chest and the other across the bottom of his stomach. Personality Calidi is a cheerful and almost childish person. He acts innocent and often doesn’t understand the concepts other people talk about. As such, his view on things can be rather black-and-white. He has a strong sense of justice as well, and he’s perhaps a bit too protective of those he deems friends. That protectiveness can also be dangerously self-sacrificial, since he values his loved ones more than his own life. Shapeshifting Calidi has the power to shapeshift into any living creature, provided that he knows enough about said living creature's structure. So far, he can transform into a couple creatures - the most notable being a chickadee - and he is also able to transform into a person's lookalike if he's familiar enough with their features. Relationships Clay light of his world, love of his life-- Mirai oh yeah we irritating Mockingjay hot pocket mom Damian they will throw hands one day Galaxian twinsies Misc. * I credit the naming of this character to Bengal, who found that the Latin word for 'hot' is 'Calidi' ** In the canon of GGaD, he found the word in a book he didn't understand and liked the sound of it. It is now too late for him to change. * Originally created as a joke character in Good vs. Evil (GvE) * Out of all the birds he could've shapeshifted into, he chose a chickadee since then you could make a pun out of his name * He has a companion in his earth phoenix Chobobo. Her nickname is Choco, and she was a gift from MJ Gallery Pride 2019 wip.PNG|genderfluidity baby D92A4F7C-71ED-4DA6-8F63-9A89D4FFB4D2.jpeg|second draft of fem!cali Claylidi2.jpg|Xenon Thank You For My Life FemmeCaliSketch.jpg|Thank you again Xenon IMG 1517.jpg|That scarf was a mistake Claylidi.jpg|Finally some good fucking food Avacadont.png|F Calidi & calidi unfin.png|First draft of a fem!Cali and the male counterpart Couldagivenmeamanual.jpg| I forgot what I named this file and it gave me a chuckle A25D57CB-7352-4F9B-A7B6-99B8E7EE6C00.jpeg|A lot of eyes and a few faces 04E151DB-CD63-4DA5-B657-3C57A918448D.jpeg| 20190121 165149 HDR.jpg|Thank you MJ! I'm so happy 497A7945-8C5B-43EE-8480-FC8106783C4B.jpeg AAD4B2E1-D94A-46B8-BF95-06358E0ADB5F.jpeg|Inktober 63C63324-379A-4F3D-BF47-D0FD7528023E.jpeg| 8CA1B79A-3EBA-439D-8DBD-7CF63D710AE5.jpeg|The previous picture but chibi 717CA0EC-BACC-4078-93B0-41CD8663B0C2.jpeg|The second time I've drawn him E0A918BD-2D41-4137-9B4E-9BD678C7DB5E.jpeg|More Inktober! Calidi infobox.png|old infobox pic Rusty rusty rus.png|A drawing of Calidi/Rusty for Quindex Rustyoutlines (1).png|Thank you so much Clear Hero complex.png|gang gang Category:Shapeshifter Category:OC Category:Male